Workpieces such as cutting tools can be provided with one or more laterally extending cutting edges. Such cutting edges are useful, for example, in planing a surface such as a wooden board, cutting a brick or other member through the application of a sharp impulse to the tool opposite the cutting edge, removing material from a substrate such as in the case of a knife, carving tool, etc.
While such tools have found great popularity and utility in a variety of applications, one problem that often arises is that, after repeated use, the cutting edge can become dull and/or damaged. It is therefore often desirable to periodically sharpen the tool in an attempt to provide a uniform, sharp and well defined cutting edge for the tool.